wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Costume
WildStar Online has a costume system that allows you to make sure that what people see you wearing, is what you want them to see you wearing. Just because that pair of sequined underpants gives you a +100 in awesomeness, doesn’t mean that you want everybody to see you running around in them. In WildStar, you’ll gain costume slots to allow you to show off your rad duds without compromising the awesome stats your gear gives you. You gain your first costume slot at level 7 and then you’ll unlock more slots as you level, though extra slots can be purchased manually. Each costume slot contains space for a piece of headgear, chest armor, shoulder pads, gloves, boots, and pants (or trousers if you’re in the Dominion) so you can completely customize your appearance in the fashion department. Unlocking Costume items Shift + right click on an item in your inventory to bring up advanced item options. Hit the 'Unlock Costume Item' option and a menu will appear that will ask if you're sure & charge you a small fee for unlocking the appearance of that item. This will also soulbind the item, but once it's appearance is added to your Holo-Wardrobe you can sell it so it doesn't take up inventory space. It's worth noting that you can unlock costumes for gear that you would otherwise be unable to wear, i.e. an Esper can normally only wear light armour, but can buy medium and heavy armour pieces and unlock their appearance for the purpose of costuming. Applying a Costume Open your character panel (P) and hit the Display button above your stats to change it to Costumes. Open your Holo-Wardrobe, select Costume 1, and start applying the looks you want to each item. For example, clicking on picture of headgear will display a panel with all your unlocked headgear costumes. Choose the one you want, and then do the same with the rest of your kit until you're happy with how you look. To save a costume scheme, you must 'pay' for the preset, even if the amount to pay is zero. Once you've done that, it's saved as Costume 1, and you can apply it or make more up to your costume slot limit. Other options Show/Hide If you don't want a costume item to display at all on your character, deselect the orange eye symbol next to that item in the Holo-Wardrobe. This can be done with every clothing/armour item but not to weapons. As with any other costume style, all your armour buffs still apply but now you look like you're running around half-naked. Fun times! Dyes Once you’ve found an outfit you love, add even more personal touches to it by using the dye system. Once you reach level 14, you can talk to a Dye Specialist to dye your costume for a fee. Once you visit your capital, you’ll get to chat to the Protostar Dye Specialist who will (in an unquestionably generous move for Protostar) give you your first free dye. You can buy more dyes from a dye vendor, or through our social currency, Renown. You may even get them for completing challenges and missions. Once you have a dye, right-click on it to add it to your collection of dye colors. To apply it, go to your Holo-Wardrobe and click on either a dye channel (to affect all items at once) or a specific item's color box to modify trim colors individually. An option to remove dyes is at the top of the color list. Note: Color schemes are saved the same way costumes are, so if you change your mind and want to go back to a color you've used before you will have to pay the costume-save fee each time. Removing dyes however, is free. Category:Items Category:Articles that need updated